Una giornata al circo
by MizarW
Summary: Li abbiamo lasciati adulti e con un figlio piccolo nell'epilogo della serie. Lui sembra essere tutto suo padre, ma siamo sicuri sia davvero così? E se Jules non sapesse niente del passato di Nadia prima di conoscere Jean? Un uscita in famiglia potrebbe trasformarsi in un caos.


**Una giornata al circo**

 **Parte 1. La festa del mare.**

Le Havre, Francia 1901.

Alla fine dell'Ottocento, le invenzioni ed i progressi della scienza apportarono un miglioramento di vita generale in differenti stati europei, tanto da non lasciar presagire quello che sarebbe accaduto negli anni successivi. Era in quel clima di fervente ottimismo che gli abitanti di Le Havre si preparavano una mattina di settembre alla "Fệte de mer", un evento annuale in cui il protagonista assoluto era il mare che da secoli aiutava la città a prosperare. Oltre all'annuale fregata celebrativa, le strade erano addobbate a festa con bancarelle di cibi e oggetti provenienti da varie parti del mondo. Nella piazza principale della città inoltre era stato montato un enorme tendone, segno che un circo si sarebbe esibito per tutta la durata della celebrazione. Nel frattempo il sindaco aveva chiesto la collaborazione degli ingegneri dell'università di Le Havre per la progettazione di una nuova nave, il cui varo avrebbe aperto la cerimonia di iniziazione della festa, tra di loro c'era un ragazzo che sebbene appena ventiseienne si era distinto in campo accademico e scientifico dai suoi colleghi più anziani.

-Ecco... con questo sistema i reattori dovrebbero raffreddarsi non appena arrivano al punto critico.- Disse un ragazzo dai capelli castani che tendevano al rosso, togliendosi gli occhiali ed asciugandosi il sudore dalla fronte. -Non ho dubbi professor Lartigue, ma preferirei fare un giro di prova. A presenziare l'apertura del festival ci sarà anche un colonnello della marina irlandese con la sua famiglia, è importante fare bella figura.- Jean annui con il suo solito sorriso benevolo, dimostrando di non essersela presa per la mancanza di fiducia. In fondo anche sua moglie era scettica ogni volta che collaudava una sua invenzione e prima di ogni accensione si assicurava che il loro bambino fosse chiuso in casa al sicuro.

Dopo aver testato il motore idraulico della nuova goletta turistica ordinata dal comune, il sindaco si dichiarò entusiasta. -Lei mi sorprende sempre Jean, in tutti i sensi.- Disse il primo cittadino, evitando i formalismi. -Ahaha, cosa ti aspettavi Pierre? È mio nipote, non poteva che essere così.- Al sindaco si era affiancato anche un uomo anziano coi baffi. -Sì François, certo..- Si girò verso Jean -E dimmi ragazzo, come stanno la tua gentil consorte e piccolo?- -Benone sindaco, Jules sprizza energia da tutti i pori, anche se questo credo lo abbia preso più dalla mamma che da me.- Disse pensando a quanto al figlio piacesse correre e giocare con i cuccioli di King.- Ora Nadia gli sta leggendo un libro illustrato con degli animali come protagonisti e si messo in testa di cercarli nei dintorni casa nostra.- Il sindaco alzò le spalle. -Non mi sorprende, avete 3 leoni a casa e forse pensa che nella radura intorno alla sua casa si nasconda una jungla, ma non fa male ogni tanto assecondare le fantasie dei piccoli, ed io ho proprio quello che fa al caso del vostro giovanotto.- Disse l'uomo tarchiato, frugando nelle tasche del panciotto.

-E sarebbe?- Chiese l'inventore perplesso.

...

-Stai parlando sul serio?- Disse la giovane donna dalla pelle scura a metà tra il sorpresa e lo stizzita. Jean si limitò ad annuire, sbottonandosi la camicia sporca di grasso, per poi lavarsi e cambiarla con una pulita che la moglie gli aveva appena preso. -A quanto pare il sindaco aveva una montagna di biglietti da smerciare e siccome non può pagare subito l'università.- -Ha ben pensato di darti un contentino dopo aver sgobbato mattina e sera su quel progetto, è inammissibile!- Disse Nadia a denti serrati mentre sfregava con troppa energia la camicia sporca, quasi a consumarla. Conoscendola da anni, Jean sapeva che se non avesse trovato un modo per calmarla subito avrebbe detto addio alla sua camicia da lavoro preferita. -Non preoccuparti tesoro! Lo stipendio ci verrà dato a fine celebrazione.- -Non è questo il punto! Non ci sei stato per quasi tre settimane. Nostro figlio a un certo punto mi ha chiesto se stavi tanto lontano da casa perché avevi smesso di volerci bene.- Sbuffò abbassando le spalle. -Se devi ammazzarti di fatica per riceve solo dei biglietti, preferisco mille volte che tu rimanga a casa.- Aggiunse arrossendo. Jean sorrise, consapevole che questo era uno dei tanti tentativi di Nadia di dire che la sua assenza a casa era pesata molto, ma lei era troppo orgogliosa per ammetterlo. L'uomo si avvicinò a lei abbracciandola da dietro. -Sì, ma i corsi universitari non inizieranno se non il mese prossimo, quindi abbiamo tutto il tempo per stare insieme.- Nadia chiuse gli occhi, annuendo imbarazzata. Il marito poi aggiunse. -Che ne facciamo dei biglietti che il sindaco mi ha dato?- Nadia sospirò. -Onestamente, Jean.- Disse prendendogli la mano. -Non mi sentirei a mio agio a tornare in un circo dopo tutto questo tempo. Ti ho raccontato di come trattavano persone e gli animali.- Jean annuì. -In questo caso...- Ma il giovane non finì la frase perché la porta principale si aprì all'improvviso e due saette si avvicinarono ai due giovani sposi.

 **Parte 2.**

 **Jules Lartigue.**

Un bambino di 4 anni si avvicinò a Jean e Nadia, seguito a ruota da un cucciolo di leone bianco di pochi mesi. –Papà! Papà sei tornato!- Disse il bambino alzando le braccia per farsi prendere in braccio dal padre. -Certo Jules che sono tornato, allora hai fatto il bravo con la mamma?- Jules annui vigorosamente. -Sì, sì abbiamo finito di leggere "Il Libro della Giungla" e mamma, guarda!- Disse mostrando un foglio con degli scarabocchi sopra. -Questi siamo io e te...! E questi sono gli animali della storia, c'è anche Saulus con loro.- -Gnaaa! Gnaa!- Disse il cucciolo annuendo. Nadia si avvicinò ai due e prese il foglio tra le mani -Ma che bello! Sei diventato bravissimo, tesoro.- Disse lei accarezzandogli la testolina fulva. -Mamma, papà, zio François ha detto che ti hanno dato i biglietti per andare in un circo. Mi ha detto che lì ci sono un sacco di animali, tutti quelli che ho letto nel libro della mamma. È vero? È vero?- Il piccolo fu così veloce a parlare che anche Saulus fece fatica a stragli dietro. I coniugi si guardarono prima che Jean annuisse e rivolgendosi a Jules rispondesse. -Sì, è così. Ci sono molti animali.- Dopo la conferma, gli occhi del bambino si illuminarono sempre più. -Che bello! Che bello! Quando ci andiamo?- -Cosa?- Dissero entrambi i genitori. –Jules... ecco non... non credo che ci andremo.- Fece Jean. -Perché no?- -Junior... sei troppo piccolo per andare in un posto del genere.- Continuò Nadia con un picco di voce leggermente più alto di quello che usava di solito con lui. -Non è vero. Raymond ci va con sua madre e ha la mia età. Se ci va lui allora voglio andarci anche io!- -Niente storie Jules. Non ci andremo e basta, fine della discussione!- Fece Nadia incrociando le braccia. Il piccolo sapeva fin troppo bene che quando la madre assumeva quella posa era irremovibile, ed allo scintillio di eccitazione nei suoi occhi si sostituirono delle lacrime che Jules cercava con tutte le forze di contenere, non voleva far vedere che piangeva di fronte ai suoi genitori, ma non capiva perché la madre non volesse andare in un posto dove c'erano tutti gli animali che piacevano anche a lei. Si scostò dalle braccia del padre e prendendo Saulus in braccio corse verso la direzione della sua camera. -Jules!- Chiamò Nadia che appena vide la lacrima furtiva scendere dagli occhi del figlio si rese conto che forse aveva esagerato. Fece per seguirlo ma Jean la fermò, afferrandole spalle e scuotendo il capo. -È arrabbiato, lascia che si calmi. Gli parleremo più tardi.- Continuò il marito, abbracciando una Nadia divorata dal senso di colpa.

Verso sera inoltrata, il clima a cena era mesto. Jules si limitava a masticare a bocconi piccoli la cena senza proferire parole mentre Nadia sospirava rassegnata cercando di portarsi l'insalata alla bocca, lanciando al marito uno sguardo complice. -Ho finito.- Disse il bimbo con scarsa allegria mentre scostava il piatto. -Bravo giovanotto. Adesso andiamo a lavare i denti e ci mettiamo il pigiama.- Disse Jean con un sorriso forzato, mentre lo prese in braccio e lo condusse in bagno.

-Papà.- Fece Jules con voce fioca mentre il padre lo aiutava a mettersi il pigiama. -Sì, figliolo?- -Perché la mamma si è arrabbiata? Pensavo che sarebbe piaciuto anche a lei vedere tutti gli animali che abbiamo visto nel libro.- -Gnaaa!?- Fece Saulus, dando man forte all'amichetto. -Jules...- Fece una pausa prima di continuare. -La mamma non è arrabbiata, solo che... ecco lei ha un po' paura dei circhi.- Disse cercando di dosare bene le parole. -Ha paura dei circhi? E perché?!- Chiese il bimbo reclinando il capo. -Ecco... Perché Jules... la mamma ci ha vissuto per tanto tempo.- L'uomo si voltò, sentendo la voce di sua moglie dall'uscio della porta. -Cosa?- Il bimbo la guardò con i suoi occhioni verdi e Nadia non poté fare a meno di sciogliersi come neve al sole, inginocchiandosi verso di lui e abbracciandolo. -Vedi tesoro, quando avevo la tua età, poiché non avevo la mamma e il papà fui venduta a un circo, e sono cresciuta lì finché non ho incontrato il tuo papà.- Jean la guardò con sguardo comprensivo, sapeva quanto stesse costando alla moglie parlare di quella parte della sua vita. -E non ti trattavano bene?!- Chiese Jules. -Ecco, non tutti i circhi sono uguali. Ce ne sono molti dove trattano bene le persone e gli animali. Magari quello dove andiamo è uno di questi.- Sia il marito che il figlio guardarono Nadia in modo curioso. -Ci ho pensato, Jean. Non è giusto che Jules non possa vedere gli animali che gli piacciono a causa del mio egoismo. Quindi domenica andremo al circo.- Gli occhi del bimbo si illuminarono di nuovo e si mise a saltellare nella stanza insieme a Saulus. -Evviva! Evviva! Ci andiamo! Grazie, mamma!- Disse abbracciando le gambe della madre. Jean tirò un sospiro di sollievo e guardo con orgoglio la moglie per la decisione presa. Sperava solo che durante la loro uscita di famiglia filasse tutto liscio.

 **Parte 3**

 **Riunione di famiglia.**

La settimana trascorse veloce e il giorno precedente alla festa avevano ricevuto una chiamata da Grandis Granva che li aveva informati della loro partecipazione alla "gara di barche a motore" con un modello progettato da Hanson. -Ma Jean, non si erano lanciati nel settore automobilistico?- Chiese Nadia mentre faceva il bagnetto a Jules. -Bèh, credo che Hanson voglia cercare di essere competitivo in diversi settori, legge di mercato o forse è solo voglia di mettersi alla prova con un nuovo motore idrico, ad ogni modo verrà anche Marie insieme a Clara e a suo figlio.- -Che bello! Viene anche Marie?- Chiese Jules mentre lui e Saulus giocavano a spruzzarsi a vicenda. -Clara Ward era una giovane insegnate del Collegio dove studiava Marie, lei e Jean avevano preso l'abilitazione per insegnare in settori diversi nello stesso periodo e il figlio Raymond era nato pochi mesi dopo Jules, così che quando si incontrarono per la prima volta, i bambini legarono subito accomunati dall'amore per le piccole esplorazioni nei dintorni della casa di Jules. -Eh, eh! Ok Jules, se hai finito di giocare al sottomarino con Saulus, ci asciughiamo e lasci la mamma prepararsi per uscire.- Fece Jean prendendo una tovaglia e avvolgendovi il figlio. -Grazie tesoro.- Fece lei dando un bacio a stampo al marito col relativo "Bleah!/Gnaa!" di sdegno dei due piccoli. King senior e l'altro cucciolo più grande, King David che sospiravano all'unisono.

Un'ora e mezza dopo si ritrovarono nella piazza principale di Le Havre, con Jules che aveva in braccio Saulus a sua volta tenuto in braccio da Nadia. -Uhm, ma dove sono?- Jean mise una mano a visiera cercando tra la folla i loro amici di vecchia data, ma non vide nessuno finché non sentì una voce familiare. -Nadia, Jean, Jules!- Era Marie che stava correndo all'impazzata verso di loro con in braccio un bambino di 4 anni con folti capelli castani e occhi marroni. -Jules!- Salutò il bambino agitando una mano. -Raymond!- Per poco non cascò dalle braccia di sua madre per salutarlo. -Marie, piccola mia.- Nadia mise a terra Jules e abbracciò la ragazza che aveva quindici anni ed aveva le forme tipiche di un'adolescente di quell'età. -Come sono contento di vederti!- -Anche io lo sono, Jean!- Abbracciò anche lui. -Wow! Che energia!- Pensò il ragazzo, era bello sapere che su questo non era cambiata. -Nadia, ma dove sono King e David?- Chiese la quindicenne, guardandosi intorno, l'ex principessa di Tartesso sorrise. -Purtroppo King attira troppo l'attenzione e per questo è rimasto a casa insieme a David, che non si stacca dal padre. Di contro, Saulus e Jules vivono in perfetta simbiosi.- Marie si voltò e sorrise vedendo Saulus in braccio a Jules. Le ricordava di quando anche lei cercava di prendere King in braccio alla sua età.

-Sanson, Hanson e Grandis sono nel tendone vicino al molo, io e Clara siamo venuti a cercarvi.- Disse la ragazza mentre una giovane donna dai capelli castani e occhi del medesimo colore si avvicinò a loro. -Ragazzi, era ora che vi faceste vivi! Allora,come va la vita di coppia?- Fece lei con un sorriso birichino e senza mezzi termini, i due ragazzi arrossirono. -Molto bene, grazie Clara. E tu fai ancora scherzi coi secchi d'acqua alle tue colleghe più... ehm, severe?- Chiese Jean, inarcando un sopracciglio. -No, quei tempi sono passati. Ora uso i secchi della spazzatura- Sorrise, Clara li aveva conosciuti in circostanza particolari, particolari nel senso che Nadia pensava che lei stesse flirtando con lui durante una pausa accademica e la ragazza che stava svolgendo un servizio giornalistico a su una mostra d'arte a Berlino trasse subito delle conclusioni errate. Clara mai avrebbe immaginato che una donna gelosa potesse arrivare a far impaurire le menti eccelse dell'università di Berlino durante la presentazione di una mostra di Klimt, ma fugati tutti i dubbi, i tre coetanei legarono subito e quando scoprirono di essere entrambe in dolce attesa, le due donne si unirono ancora di più e il povero Jean fu costretto molte volte a soddisfare le voglie bizzarre delle due gravide.

-Perfetto bambini, andiamo prima a salutare gli zii e poi ci avviamo verso il circo.- Fece il giovane ingegnere dai capelli rossi, i piccoli annuirono e si affiancarono alle madri per raggiungere il tendone. -Uhm... allora... hai risolto il problema?- Chiese un uomo sui 38 anni con gli occhi azzurro cielo e i capelli color miele che osservava scocciato il suo amico meccanico lavorare sul motore di una barca. -Abbi un po' di pazienza, Sanson. Lo sai che i motori sono come le donne, richiedono tempo e attenzione se vuoi che le cose vadano bene.- Hanson si alzò dalla postazione tutto sporco di grasso. -Bene, il problema delle perdite è stato risolto, direi che possiamo anche collaudarla.- -Ehilà!- Il damerino non lo stava neanche sentendo, perché da lontano aveva visto Jean e Nadia insieme a Marie e non ci pensò due volte a correre verso di loro. -Finalmente siete arrivati! Marie, che bello rivederti. Come sei cresciuta! - La ragazza arrossì al complimento e stava per ringraziarlo, quando Jules irruppe come un razzo. -Anche io sono cresciuto, zio Sanson!- -Ahah! questo lo vedo, Jules. Coraggio monello, fatti prendere!- Sanson lo prese in braccio e lo fece volare. -Allora, giovanotto cosa mi racconti?- -Mamma mi sta insegnando a leggere! E sto anche aiutando papà a raccogliere i pezzi delle cose che fa esplodere!- A quest'ultimo commento Jean si fece scappare una risata imbarazzata. –Ehi, tesorini, non venite a salutare la zia?- Tutti si voltarono verso la padrona della voce e videro una donna nel fiore degli anni, con folti capelli rossi e occhi verde smeraldo. -Zia Grandis!- Jules e Raymond volarono letteralmente tra le sue braccia, mentre questa li sollevava, dando a ciascuno di loro un bacio sulla fronte. Sanson li guardava allibiti, mentre si facevano coccolare dalla donna, desiderando essere al loro posto. -Ah, ragazzi! Quei due si che hanno capito come saperci fare con le donne!- Sospirò. -Gnaaaa!- Fece Saulus annuendo mentre gli altri iniziarono a ridere.

Un uomo che sputava fiamme, un giocoliere in piedi su un'enorme palla che faceva roteate dei birilli e un elefante che li salutava agitando il cappellino a punta che teneva sulla testa. Non erano ancora entrati nel tendone, eppure I due bambini non potevano credere ai loro occhi. Quante cose strane c'erano in quel circo, anche se Jules era abituato alle stranezze visto che viveva in una grande casa con 3 leoni. -Guarda mamma, ci sta salutando! Ciao, signor elefante!- Fece il piccolo verso il pachiderma, Nadia sorrise vedendo il figlio contento. –Vedo, tesoro.- -Mamma, posso dargli le noccioline?- Fece Raimond verso la madre, Clara guardò Nadia perplessa. -Tu che ne pensi?- -Che si può fare, ma mi avvicino io con loro per sicurezza.- La donna dalla pelle scura prese i piccoli per mano e si avvicinò all'elefante. -Adesso dobbiamo fare attenzione, anche se siamo più piccoli lui si può spaventare- -Si spaventa perché siamo piccoli?- Chiese Jules non staccandosi dalla gonna della madre. -In realtà è delle formiche che hanno paura. Temono che possano entrare nella proboscide e fargli male.- Spiegò Nadia. -Zia Nadia, come ci avviciniamo?- Nadia sorrise e si avvicinò a un fianco del pachiderma. -Per prima cosa, lo rassicuriamo con una carezza al fianco.- Fece vedere come massaggiava uno dei fianchi dell'elefante con una carezza circolare. -Oh...! Mamma sei bravissima! Posso farlo anche io?- Chiese Jules. -Ma certo. Vieni qui, tesoro.- Fece lei prendendolo in braccio. Jules imitò i movimenti della madre e l'elefante sembrò apprezzare il gesto, tanto che diede una pacca inoffensiva al bimbo usando la proboscide. -Visto, mamma?- Disse accarezzando la proboscide. -Eh, eh! Sì, gli piaci.- -Bèh, bisogna anche sapere come trattarli.- Fece una voce dietro di loro, un uomo anziano vestito da domatore, sorrideva benevolo, intenerito dalla scena. -Non tutti conosco il punto in cui gli elefanti sono più sensibili.- Jules rise divertito. -Grazie signore, tutto merito della mia mamma. Lei sa un sacco di cose sugli animali.- -Ah, ah! Charlie, ragazzo, mi chiamo Charlie.- -Buon giorno, signor Charlie, io sono Jules Lartigue, piacere di conoscerla.- -E io sono Raimond O'Neil.- -Il piacere è mio, Jules e Raimond e devo dire che sei un ragazzo ben educato oltre che amante degli animali. Tutto merito di tua mamma ovviamente.- -La ringrazio, comunque il mio nome è Nadia.- L'uomo annuì per poi fermarsi a riflettere. -Nadia? Curioso. Mi scusi signora, ma il nome mi suona familiare.- La guardò fisso per qualche secondo pensando. -Possibile che...- Intanto Nadia sentì una sorta di brivido correrle lungo la schiena, sensazione sempre associata a un brutto presentimento. -Nadia, Jules?- Jean corse verso di loro. -Eccovi qua, lo spettacolo sta per iniziare.- Li cinse con le braccia e li trascinò nel tendone seguiti a ruota da Raimond e Clara. –Ciao, signor Charlie.- Fecero i due bambini prima di entrare nel tendone.

Il tradizionale clown presentatore diede il benvenuto a tutti i presenti e lo spettacolo iniziò con una sfilata di ippopotami che formavano delle figure, spruzzando acqua dalla bocca e dal naso. In seguito fu il turno degli acrobati e tutti rimasero con il fiato sospeso durante l'esibizione. Anche Nadia, che non praticava più acrobazie da anni, non poté far a meno di ripensare a quando anche lei camminava agilmente su quelle corde. -Che strano effetto fa a vederlo da quaggiù!- Mormorò nostalgica. -Mamma, era quello che facevi tu?- Chiese Jules girando il capo verso di lei. -Sì, mamma era un acrobata, la stella dello spettacolo.- Tutti si voltarono in direzione della voce, era stato Jean a parlare. -La Regina della Giungla, così la presentarono. Avevo già visto le sue abilità sulla torre Eiffel, ma quando la vidi danzare nell'aria su quelle corde, pensai che una creatura così eterea non poteva che essere uscita da un sogno.- Questo commento fece rimanere di sasso tutti i presenti suscitando poi reazioni diverse. Dal sospiro sognante delle donne del gruppo, seguito da un commento di Grandis rivolto a Sanson ed Hanson. -Perché non potete essere come lui!- Fino al "Bleah/Gnaaa!" sincronizzato dei più piccoli che volevano prendere gli zuccheri necessari per il loro appagamento mentale solo dalla signora che vendeva le caramelle all'ingresso.

Nadia di contro era rimasta senza parole e il suo volto aveva assunto un colorito molto simile al pomodoro, visibile nonostante la pelle scura. -Tu hai, hai visto il mio spettacolo?- Jean annuì. -Sì, fino alla fine.- La donna sorrise compiaciuta, quando gli applausi della folla la riportarono alla realtà. -Signori, ci fermiamo per 20 minuti, approfittatene per prendere qualcosa da mangiare nel tendone adiacente, les crepes di Madame Germaine vi faranno leccare i baffi, anche per chi di baffi non ne ha! Ah! Ah! (si fece una grassa risata) A dopo!- -Uhm, ragazzi credo che qui tutti abbiano fame.- Fece Grandis sistemandosi la piega del vestito. I piccoli del gruppo annuirono e l'unica erede della famiglia Granva esordì. -Molto bene, Hanson, Sanson, andate al tendone a comprare da mangiare!- -Cosa!? E perché noi?- Chiesero all'unisono. -Perché lo dico io.- Disse la donna voltandosi lentamente verso di loro, avvolta da un aura nera mentre con gli occhi verde acqua fulminò i due uomini all'instante. Hanson e Sanson capirono subito che se non volevano risvegliare la valchiria dentro di lei dovevano correre al tendone ristorante alla svelta.-Ci andiamo subito Grandis!- E partirono a tutta birra.- -Gli uomini non capiscono quando è il caso di chiudere la bocca e non fare domande.- Fece Marie alzando le spalle, Jean si alzò e fece per seguirli. -Non riusciranno a portare tutto da soli, vado a dare loro una mano.- Nadia alzò la mano. -Jean, ricordati.- Iniziò. -Cercherò la prima cosa senza carne che trovo.- Rispose lui come se l'avesse letta nel pensiero e si avviò verso il tendone.

-Allora piccoli, vi state divertendo?- Videro Charlie al centro pista mentre gli aiutanti preparavano la pista per i domatori. -Sì, signore e siamo curiosi di vedere gli altri animali.- Disse Raimond, cercando di sporgersi per vedere l'entrata dei circensi. -Eh, eh! Sì ce ne sono molti altri... e non dovrete attendere molto. Fra poco sarà il turno degli orsi!- -Uhm, siete ben riforniti, scommetto che avete molto successo ovunque facciate spettacolo.- Disse Marie, l'anziano domatore sospirò. -Non proprio. Vedete non possiamo lamentarci, ma i guadagni del circo hanno cominciato a risentirne da quando la stella della nostra compagnia se n'è andata.- Quella frase provocò un nuovo brivido in Nadia. -La vostra stella?- Ripeté Grandis, Charlie annuì. -Era con noi fin da quando era molto piccola, poi 11 anni fa è scomparsa senza lasciare traccia.- Si mise le mano al mento come a riflette su quello che stava per dire. -Il Direttore non a mai voluto dirci cosa le è successo, ma da allora non è più stato lo stesso.- La donna dai capelli rossi osservò Nadia ed entrambe sbiancarono capendo dove erano finite. -In che senso?- Continuò a chiedere Clara. -È diventato più scontroso e violento di prima ed ha anche perso un po' il senno. La sera se ci avviciniamo al suo carro, lo sentiamo molto spesso dire: "quella ragazzina me la pagherà! Me la pagherà per tutti i danni che mi è costata".- All'udire questa frase, Nadia si alzò di scatto. Questo era troppo, va bene essere andata in un circo dopo 11 anni, ma andare proprio in quello dove era stata venduta da bambina!? -Nadia?!- -Mamma?- Chiesero tutti. -Uhm..qualcosa non va?- Fece il domatore fissando la ragazza. -Jules, io vado a dare una mano a papà. Tu rimani con Marie, Clara e Zia Grandis. Io... t... torno subito.- Disse balbettando, il bimbo annuì pensando che la mamma dovesse andare al bagno. La donna dalla pelle scura si allontanò, cercando di mantenere la calma, doveva trovare Jean e andarsene da lì con il loro piccolo il più presto possibile. A fatica si fece largo tra la folla e urtò un passante che si trovava nella direzione opposta alla sua. -Oh, mi scusi.- -Grrr! E faccia attenzione, signora. Per poco non mi fa cadere!- Fece il tizio abbassandosi a raccogliere il cappello, ma appena sollevò lo sguardo per rimproverare la donna rimase di sasso. -Tu?- fece l'uomo e Nadia non poté fare a meno di deglutire, il suo più grande timore si era avverato.

 **Parte4.**

 **Salvataggio rocambolesco.**

Nel frattempo, nel tendone principale.

-Uhm...- Il piccolo Jules sgambettava mentre osservava l'entrata dei circensi. -Ehi, Jules...- Raymond richiamò la sua attenzione a bassa voce. -Sì?- Rispose il coetaneo. -Io mi sto annoiando a stare seduto qui.- Raymond controllò che la madre stesse ancora parlando con Grandis e Marie, per poi esordire. -Che ne dici se andiamo a vedere gli animali che stanno dietro il tendone?- Jules e Saulus si scambiarono uno sguardo complice. -Ma abbiamo promesso alle nostre mamme che saremmo rimasti qui.- -E dai... vedrai che non ci metteremo molto.- Lo pregò il bimbo dai capelli castani. -Uhm... 5 minuti? Perché se mamma non mi vede si arrabbia.- -Cinque minuti.- E battendo il cinque, i due bambini più il leoncino si avviarono a passo felpato verso l'entrata dei circensi, non notati dagli adulti.

...

-Wow! Guarda... le giraffe!- Disse Jules, indicando gli animali dal lungo collo che sua madre gli aveva mostrato nei libri. –Sì! E guarda, sono dei leoni adulti quelli, ma non sono bianchi come King.- Osservò Raimond. -Mamma mi ha spiegato che i leoni bianchi sono un caso raro.- Si fermarono quando sentirono gridare e si nascosero subito dietro le casse. –Ehi, Samuel! Aiutami con gli struzzi.- -Arrivo, John, arrivo. Accipicchia, quanta fretta.- Fece un ragazzo dai capelli rossi, sbadigliando e andando verso una gabbia dove c'erano delle creature che i due bambini trovarono strane, dei volatili con le gambe molto lunghe, unghie che non facevano venir voglia di avvicinarsi e delle piume che li facevano sembrare degli spolverini. -Che strano, mi ricorda la zia Susan quando lo scorso Natale si è messa un cappotto simile alle piume di quei cosi.- Disse Jules, ricordando divertito l'episodio. -Attento, Samuel. Sembrano più nervosi del solito.- Fece John avvicinandosi cauto alla gabbia, ma si arrestò dopo una zampata andata a vuoto. -Infatti sarà meglio lasciarli qui.- Poggiò le chiavi della loro gabbia su una cassa vicina. -Vieni, andiamo a farci un caffè prima che inizi il secondo tempo.- E così due inservienti si allontanarono. -Uhm?! Via libera, Jules.- Fece Raimond uscendo dal nascondiglio. -Bèh, non vedo altri animali qui... forse dovremo andare verso quel corridoio, eh?- Ma Jules non finì la frase perché la sua attenzione fu catturata da un urlo. -Che è stato?- Chiese Raimond. -È la voce della mia mamma!- Scattò Jules, correndo via. -Gnaaa?- Saulus lo seguì. -Ehi! Aspettatemi.- Gridò Raimond.

...

-Mi lasci! Mi lasci andare...!- Nadia cercò di dimenarsi con tutta la forza che aveva, ma come già successe dieci anni prima, il direttore del circo le strinse i polsi ulteriormente. -Non se ne parla proprio Nadia, non ti permetterò di fuggire ancora. Devi ripagarmi tutti gli anni di bancarotta che mi sei costata!- Disse il direttore con gli occhi iniettati di sangue. -È lei che mi ha buttato via come una scarpa vecchia per una borsa di monete fasulle!- Nadia cercò di scrollarselo di dosso, ma l'uomo le teneva i polsi serrati in una morsa. -Sta zitta! Osi anche rispondere a tono? Ti faccio vedere io chi comand... Ahia!- Il direttore non finì la frase, perché sentì qualcosa mordergli la gamba sinistra e qualcuno saltargli sulla schiena e dargli dei pugni mal coordinati sulla testa. -Ahi! Ahi! Ma chi diamine...- Il suo assalitore parlò con tono di voce alto. -Lascia... stare... la mia... MAMMA!- Gridò Jules continuando a colpire il direttore del circo, ma questo ebbe la meglio afferrandolo per la cottola della giacca. -Jules!- Nadia sbiancò appena vide il figlio afferrato dall'uomo che era uscito di senno. -Mamma?! Lei è la tua mamma?- -Sì! È la mia mamma! E tu le stavi facendo male!- Continuò il bambino, scalciando per cercare di colpirlo in faccia. -Mwua... muwahahahaha! Questa è proprio bella!- Si rivolse divertito a Nadia. -Non solo te ne sei andata lasciandomi sul lastrico, ma hai avuto anche il coraggio di farti una famiglia come se nulla fosse!- Guardò Jules con interesse. -Hai fegato vedo, e la stessa testardaggine di tua madre. Vorrà dire che userò anche te. Ricominciare d'accapo non è un problema, pagherai il debito che lei mi deve lavorando, si sarà proprio come ai vecchi tempi.- Nadia stavolta fu più rapida e con uno spintone, strappò il figlio dalle mani del suo assalitore. -Tu non torcerai un capello al mio bambino.- fece lei con sguardo deciso.

Il direttore si alzò e raccolse il cappello che aveva perso durante la colluttazione. -Ah, sì? E tu me lo impedirai...?- -Non solo lei!- Sentì una voce. -Chi c'è qui?.- -Gnnaaaaaaa!- -Mi prendi in giro! Dove seeeeeiii?!- Si senti un rumore di passi pesanti ma veloci e al vecchio proprietario del circo si gelò il sangue nel vedere un ragazzino e un cucciolo di leone bianco correre verso di lui in groppa a un gruppo di struzzi. -Jules! Eccoci!- -Ray, bella mossa!- Disse il piccolo. Nadia li vedeva sbigottita mentre gli struzzi calpestavano il direttore. -A questa i miei lettori non crederebbero nemmeno se la raccontassi in un libro per bambini.- Pensò lei. -Mamma!- Jules le saltò in braccio. -Tesoro mio, non farlo mai più!- -Quel signore cattivo ti ha fatto male?- Nadia negò abbracciando forte il figlio. -Mi fatto male ma..- -Ma non sarà niente paragonato al male che vi farò ora!- Il direttore si sollevò da terra, Aveva i vestiti laceri e molti graffi sul viso. -Io ti ho dato una casa, vestiti e cibo... e tu mi ripaghi in questo modo? Ragazza ingrata!- Tirò fuori la frusta e fece schioccare, Jules si spaventò e si nascose tra le braccia della madre. -Soffrirai mille pene per questo affronto ed il primo sarà il tuo bambino!- Alzò la frusta come per colpirli, ma ancora una volta l'uomo non riuscì nel suo intento, la frusta venne fermata da un mano che stringeva saldamente il polso del direttore del circo. -Chi diamine sei tu?- Fece per voltarsi, ma un cazzotto scagliato con furia lo fece atterrare sulle casse vicine. -Azzardarti a toccarli di nuovo e non risponderò più di me!- -Jean?!- -Papà?!- Esclamarono tutti i presenti che mai avevano visto il giovane uomo fare uno scatto del genere nei confronti di nessuno. -Il papà di Jules fa paura quando è arrabbiato.- Disse Raymond affiancandosi alla madre che annuì in tutta risposta. -Gnaaa!?- Rispose Saulus. -Per fortuna ho visto il direttore trascinarti qui Nadia.- Disse sollevato Charlie che continuò. -Non fare quella faccia, credevi non ti avessi riconosciuta? Sono contento di vedere che adesso hai una famiglia tutta tua che ti protegge con le unghie e i denti, vero piccolino?- Fece l'occhiolino a Jules, mentre gli adulti sorrisero compiaciuti.

...

 **Parte 5.**

 **Uno sguardo al passato.**

-Il direttore fu arrestato quello stesso giorno e dopo un lungo interrogatorio si scoprì che aveva accumulato debiti su debiti in tutti i luoghi dove il circo aveva fatto spettacolo e da tempo ormai non pagava più i fitti del terreno per lo spettacolo e i suoi dipendenti.- Finì di raccontare un uomo anziano dalla pelle olivastra a un diciassettenne dai capelli castani leggermente mossi. -Finisce così, professore?- Chiese il ragazzo guardandolo curioso, l'uomo si volse verso una foto adagiata sul camino e sorrise. -Veramente c'è altro che dovresti sapere.- E tornò a raccontare.

-Così dopo quasi 40 anni di carriera, per questo domatore è arrivato il momento di voltare pagina.- Nadia lo osservava senza sapere cosa rispondere, aveva suo figlio in braccio e non sembrava intenzionata a lasciarlo a nessuno. -Charlie, io...- Chinò il capo. -...E devo tutto a te, piccola Nadia. Tu mi hai dimostrato che si può voltare pagina, per anni ho considerato queste quattro tende una prigione dalla quale non sarei potuto più uscire, ma adesso vorrei cominciare d'accapo come te, ho sempre sognato di vivere nelle verdi montagne della Svizzera. Potrei andare lì in vacanza e vedere che succede.- Porterà gli animali con lei, signor Charlie?- Chiese Jules al quale si era affiancato anche Raimond. -Non possono rimanere soli senza nessuno che si occupi di loro.- Rincalzò il castano. -Ah! Ah! Tranquilli, molti di loro andranno in una riserva naturale, altri finiranno nei diversi zoo sparsi per l'Europa.- Non sarebbe meglio riportarli a casa?- Chiese Raimond. -Lo so, ma purtroppo il circo non può permettersi la spesa per riportare i leoni e le gazzelle in Africa. Ma tutti staranno benone grazie a te e Jules.- Finì Charlie e accarezzando loro la testa si rivolse a Jean, Nadia e Clara. -Avete dei bambini intelligenti e leali, mi raccomando continuate a crescerli come state facendo.- I ragazzi annuirono, scambiandosi degli sguardi di intesa. Clara assunse uno sguardo duro mentre si volse verso il figlio. -Raymond Humbert O'Neil!- I piccoli si congelarono, perché sapevano bene che quando le madri usavano il nome completo significava che una ramanzina era in arrivo. -Come ti è venuto in mente di liberare un branco di struzzi e di salirci in groppa!- Il bimbo strinse gli occhi ed abbassò la testa. -Ma mamma...! Io ho solo...- -Zia Clara... non arrabbiarti con Ray, lui ha cercato di aiutare me e la mamma. Se non liberava gli struzzi quell'uomo cattivo ci avrebbe fatto del male- Clara rivolse a Jules un sorriso comprensivo e poi si rivolse di nuovo al figlio. -Raymond Humbert O'Neil, quello che hai fatto è stato avventato, spavaldo e potenzialmente pericoloso...- Poi sorprendendo tutti lo abbracciò stretto sorridendo. -Sono fiera di te, tesoro!- -Ma?- Fecero all'unisono Hanson e Sanson sconvolti per quello che avevano visto. -Riceverai una punizione adeguata, ma lo hai fatto per proteggere i nostri amici proprio come avrebbe fatto tuo padre.- Mentre il gruppo guardava Clara come se le fossero spuntate delle antenne, Nadia rivolse a Jean uno sguardo comprensivo. -Quando mi raccontavi come lei facesse scherzi ai raccomandati del vostro college non scherzavi, eh?- -Eheheh...- Il marito le rispose con una risata isterica, ricordando quando Clara una volta mischiò il concime che avevano creato durante la lezione di chimica nella minestra del figlio del rettore purché questo aveva soffiato una borsa di studio a una laureanda in fisica più meritevole. -Bèh... tale madre, tale figlio.- Pensò l'ingegnere mentre si unì ai festeggiamenti per lo scampato pericolo. -Piuttosto, come avete convinto quegli struzzi a farvi salire in groppa?- Chiese Marie ad certo punto. -Facile.- disse Raimond. -Glielo ha chiesto Saulus.- Il cucciolo di leone annuì alzandosi su due zampe e alzando una zampa anteriore per attirare l'attenzione su di sé. -Che gabbia di matti siamo!- Disse Sanson una volta ripresosi, scatenando una risata generale.

...

-Ahahah! Sul serio?- Il diciassettenne non poté più trattenere le risate. L'uomo si unì a lui molto presto. -Tua nonna era fatta così, combattiva e determinata, tuo padre le assomigliava molto.- Il vecchio si alzò e prese la foto che stava vedendo prima dal camino, mostrandola al ragazzo. Vi erano raffigurati tre adulti, un uomo dal sorriso benevolo e due donne, una dalla pelle scura e l'altra con capelli castani e lunghi fino alle spalle. Insieme a loro due bambini di 5 anni che tenevano in braccio una coppia di leoncini. -Questo era mio padre?- Chiese il ragazzo con gli occhi lucidi, indicando il bambino che aveva la pelle più chiara, il vecchio professore annuì. -Sì, e quella accanto a mia madre è tua nonna Clara.- Disse indicando la donna accanto a Nadia. -Clara Ward, la professoressa di storia antica, la preferita di mia sorella maggiore Marie quando era al collegio.- Il ragazzo annuì, sorridendo alla foto di sua nonna da giovane, ma un pensiero si fece strada in lui. -Professor Lartigue.- Iniziò posando la foto- -Mi avete appena detto che il cognome di mio padre era O'Neil.- L'anziano annuì, giocando con un bastone da passeggio. -Sì... l'ho detto.- Fece una pausa sapendo quello che stava per chiedergli. -Perché allora nei documenti che i nazisti mi hanno trovato addosso ho il cognome di mia nonna?- Jules Lartigue si alzò dalla poltroncina su cui era seduto e chiese alla nipote che era appena entrata in salotto di andare a prendere una cartellina nel suo studio. Poi si rivolse al ragazzo di fronte a lui e sorrise.- Questa Nicholas, è un altra storia. E se hai altro tempo da dedicarmi te la racconterò. Nicholas annui ed aspettò che la nipote di Jules tornasse con quello che doveva mostrargli. Avrebbe aspettato sì, e avrebbe aspettato finché non avesse trovato tutte le risposte che cercava.


End file.
